


One and Only

by StackerPentecost



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Intercrural Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Orgasms, Past Abuse, Rimming, Sexual Dysfunction, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StackerPentecost/pseuds/StackerPentecost
Summary: Billy and Frank are ex soldiers and best friends. Billy is now the prominent owner of Anvil, able to have anyone he wants and with a reputation to match his good looks. Except there's one big problem in Billy's life and it seems Frank is the only one who can fix it.-In which Billy is a closet virgin who can only get it up for the one person he trusts and feels safe around, and that just so happens to be Frank. It's a good thing Frank is patient and willing to help his best friend discover the sexuality he's spent years going without.





	1. No One Wants to Be Left Out

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag this with the PTSD tag only because I found only one place where this is mentioned as a symptom of PTSD, though I can imagine this going along with it. Nonetheless, I didn't want to tag something incorrectly, so I simply left it at mental health issues. Also, Billy's canon compliant abuse isn't going to be delved into very deeply, at this point only the symptoms really playing much of a role. That being said, if this changes, I will update the tags and make a note of it here.
> 
> I would also like to thank a certain someone. Without our conversations, a lot of my ideas, including this one, would never come to be.

Frank sipped from his glass and settled back against his seat. He watched the people around him, perfectly content to stay out of the way and drink what he wanted. He was only here because Billy invited him after all, not because he really liked these types of parties. He would’ve preferred to stay home and enjoy some decent takeout and maybe a movie or a good book but he always had a hard time denying his best friend. 

Speaking of Billy, Frank caught sight of him from across the room. He was dressed in his usual get up, a maroon suit that fit him like a second skin, his hair slicked back and perfectly in place. Right now he was chatting up some blonde that Frank recognized as one of the secretaries from Anvil. She had a hand on his upper arm, stroking with her fingertips. Frank didn’t have to hear them to know what she suggested when she leaned up to whisper in his ear. When Billy responded, he expected them to leave soon after.

He didn’t expect her to dump her drink down Billy’s shirt.

Frank sat up straighter and watched with an eyebrow raised as the woman made a scene, yelling and gesturing wildly like Billy had said something absolutely awful. The last thing he heard before she stormed out was, “If you won’t touch a piece of ass like this, then it’s your fucking loss!”

Frank set down his drink, meeting Billy’s eye. The other man looked a little lost, a strange look on his face as he quietly wiped some of the champagne off of his suit jacket. Frank sighed and got up, swooping in to direct the attention away from his friend before they both quickly made an exit. 

* * *

“The hell was all that about?” Frank asked as they walked into Billy’s swanky high rise apartment. The other man had barely said two words the whole way back.

“It’s nothing.” Billy muttered. His suit was still damp and he immediately headed toward his bedroom, clearly intent on changing. Frank followed him, not about to let this go.

“Would you please talk to me? What the fuck was that about? Every woman I’ve ever seen you around has been nothing but smitten with you. What did you say to her that pissed her off so much?”

“It was nothing.” Billy reiterated, unbuttoning his jacket and slipping out of it. 

“It was not nothing.” Frank hated when Billy acted like this and purposefully evaded his questions. He really just wanted to help. 

Billy sighed, his hands clenching briefly before shaking his head, “I told her no.” 

Frank thought at first that he’d heard him wrong. “You what?”   


Billy spun around, now naked from the waist up and glared at Frank, his eyes dark. “I told her no, you fucking moron.”   


“No? No to what?”   


“What do you think?!”

Frank blinked in surprise. “Since when do you ever tell any woman, especially one that looked as good as her, no to a night in bed?”

“Since none of your damn business, Frank.” Billy growled and began to pull out a clean set of clothes from his closet. 

“Man, you never turn a woman down. Are you feeling okay?”

“Would you just shut the fuck up?!” 

Billy’s shout startled Frank. The other man could be cold as a glacier and mean as a rattlesnake, but Billy wasn’t one that normally raised his voice, choosing his words to have more impact than his volume, cutting like a sharp blade rather than startling with punch in the face. Frank swallowed and exhaled through his nose, deciding to change the way he was going about this.

“Bill, if there’s something going on, you can tell me.” He murmured softly, taking a step closer but not getting too close, wanting to give Billy his space. 

Billy was quiet for a long time, the only sound in the room being the soft shuffling of the clothes on the hangers in the closet.    


Finally, Billy turned away and went to sit down on the bed. His eyes were far away, glassy and very nearly black. His shoulders hunched and he leaned forward, elbows on his knees. He glanced briefly at Frank, which Frank took as his queue to sit down next to him. 

“Do you remember what I told you that night not long after we first met? When we got really drunk?”

Frank felt his chest tighten and an unpleasant rage welled up inside. “I remember.”

Billy’s voice sounded empty, like he was speaking but he wasn’t really in the room. “I guess because of that, I just never…” A muscle in his jaw twitched as he tried to find the correct words. “I know I act like it but I’ve never…” He sighed heavily, like the weight of the entire world had settled onto his shoulders. “I don’t sleep around like you think I do.”

That came as a surprise to Frank. Billy was notorious for his exploits with women, the consensus with those around him was that he slept with anything that looked good and had a pussy. But that wasn’t a big deal, Frank didn’t sleep around either. He had a feeling there was more that Billy wasn’t saying though. “It’s okay, Bill.” He offered softly, “There’s nothing wrong with that. There’s nothing wrong with saying no because you don’t want to be with somebody.” 

“It’s not just saying no once, it’s saying no every time.” Billy muttered.

Frank looked confused. “But there’s been a time where you’ve said yes, right?”   


Billy shook his head slowly. “I’ve never done it, Frank. I’ve never slept with anyone, not ever.”

Frank almost couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. Billy Russo, his best friend, known for being a womanizer and going after any decent looking woman with a pulse, was a virgin? That seemed utterly impossible. And yet, here they were. 

“Do you even want to? Or is it because you don’t?” Frank asked cautiously, not wanting to sound like an asshole.

“I want to, I want to so damn badly sometimes but I can’t. It’s like my body won’t listen to what I want. I can’t make it happen. If I get anywhere, it seems like my mind ends up ruining it because it hauls up every evil piece of garbage I’ve ever stored away and then that’s all I can focus on. So I just give up most of the time.” Billy’s face was unreadable, every barrier he had was in full effect, hiding whatever he was truly feeling. 

Frank couldn’t imagine how awful he must feel. Intimacy was something most everyone wanted and it was one thing to want it but not have anyone to be with, but it was another thing entirely to want it and be able to have it, only to have your own body betray you and refuse to go along with what you wanted. 

“Is it the same with everyone?” Frank wondered, more to himself than Billy. “I mean, is there any exceptions to the rule?”

Billy went very still, like he was holding his breath. “There is one person” He admitted, “but I don’t think they’d be interested in me, especially after realizing what’s wrong with me.”

“There’s nothing wrong with you. You didn’t ask to be this way. But whoever this is, I’m sure they’d want you if you went after them. Hell, I’m sure if you didn’t have to deal with this, that you could have anybody you wanted, Bill.”

They lapsed into silence once more. Frank wasn’t sure what he could say that would possibly make any of this better, but there was one thing in life that he understood more than anything else and that was trauma, so he could easily understand why what had happened to Billy would have such a profound effect on him. 

“I think you should go after whoever this person is that changes how you react, especially if you think they could make you happy beyond the physical. I’m sure, whoever it is, that they’d be grateful to have you as theirs.” Frank looked over at Billy, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. He noticed how tense the other man was under his touch.

“Would you be grateful to have me as yours, Frank?” Billy asked the question, but refused to look at his best friend, every inch of his body rigid, prepared for anything, his heart practically pounding out of his chest. 

Frank watched Billy closely, trying to get some, any sort of read on him. “Anybody would be.”

“I’m not talking about anybody, I’m talking about you.” Billy’s voice came out quieter this time, like the more he talked about it, the more truthful he was, the more uneasy he felt. 

“What does my opinion-”

“Because you’re the only goddamn person I can get it up for, that’s why. My best fucking friend. Isn’t that just peachy?” Billy straightened then, eyes still trained directly ahead. 

Frank felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, like someone had dealt him a swift blow to the gut. He had never once thought since this conversation had started that Billy might actually be talking about him. Sure, they were close, really close, but Frank had always been so sure that Billy was strictly into women. He’d never even considered that there was another path for them to go down. 

“Just me? Nobody else?”

“Yes, just you!” Billy’s voice went up a few octaves, his frustration becoming rather evident. He stood up and began to pace, still avoiding Frank’s eye. “I get it man, I know it’s fucked up but I can’t fucking help it. I’ve tried time and again to find somebody that has any effect on me at all and failed. It’s only you. I think about you and my body actually reacts, what good that does. I mean, what’s the point of allowing me that when nothing will ever come of it? I’ve gotta just face the fact I may as well be a fucking eunuch my entire fucking life.”

“Who said nothing would come of it?” This time Frank surprised the both of them. 

Billy stopped dead in his tracks, his breath catching in his throat. When he spoke, he sounded winded, “What the hell are you talking about?"

“You keep assuming nothing will come of it. But you never asked me, either.”

Billy, for once in his life, didn’t have a ready answer. He simply left out a soft ‘oh’ and continued to look at Frank like he’d suddenly grown a second head or an extra set of arms. 

Frank, for his part, felt like his heart was gonna beat out of his chest. This was the first time he’d acknowledged this possibility and it was both thrilling and utterly terrifying at the same time. But the idea of being with Billy like that didn’t bother him. He’d been with a few men before, knew how it worked, how to make it good. Maybe the reason Billy’s body only reacted to him was because they were supposed to do this, they were supposed to be together. 

Well, in Frank’s mind there was only sure way to find out. 

He stood and came up to his friend, who was still looking at him like he was crazy. Though that look was wiped right off his face when Frank kissed him. He didn’t push, just went slow and gave the other man plenty of chance to object and pull away, but he did neither. Billy, in fact, hesitantly deepened the whole thing, letting Frank a lot closer than he would’ve expected. 

When they pulled apart, Frank found that Billy’s eyes had changed, no longer cold and dark, but something like a spark had lit up inside, his pupils blown wide and the color around them a warm brown rather than an inky black. He looked almost relaxed and just a tiny bit happy. It was a step in the right direction. 

“Let help you.” Frank urged, reaching to carefully wrap an arm around Billy’s waist. Billy let it happen, let them be nearly pressed together, his eyes never leaving Frank’s face. “If it’s me, then let me help you. We can figure this out, give you the things you haven’t had a chance to have. It doesn’t even have to mean anything, not if you don’t want it to.”

“You aren’t offering out of pity, are you?”

Frank shook his head, “I don’t pity you, Bill. I don’t like that you have to go through this, but I don’t pity you. There is somebody that makes you feel good and that’s me so I’m just suggesting we don’t squander that opportunity. I can help you, show you what you’ve been missing. Let me take care of you, do this for you, please.” 

Billy’s expression told Frank he was debating back and forth. But all it took was one brush of Frank’s lips against his throat and the shorter of the two angling his hips just right so they were flush with Billy’s for him to relent. “Okay,” He agreed, swallowing hard. “Okay, we can do this.” 

Frank smiled at that, one because he wanted to do this, wanted to give this to Billy, but two, he also could see the growing bulge in the other man’s pants, which made him feel much more triumphant knowing how rare that was for his friend. 

Billy looked like a fish out of water, like he didn’t know what to do with himself, the faintest start of a blush creeping up his cheeks. “Are we starting now?”

“If you want to.”

“I really want to.” 

“I think I can tell.” Frank wasn’t afraid to touch, immediately tugging Billy as close he could get him, the only thing between them being his hand, which he used to massage the other man through his pants. Even just this small touch had Billy reacting, a soft sound that was almost like a whine coming from deep in his chest. Frank loved that, loved how he seemed to react so easily in this situation with him. He leaned up and kissed Billy again, this time letting it go further, letting the other explore his mouth, get a good taste of him. That was one thing Billy wasn’t shy about, he knew how to kiss and he knew how to do it well and by the time they pulled apart, he wasn’t the only one turned on. 

Frank directed them back to the bed, careful with every move he made because despite Billy’s willingness, he could sense an uneasiness about him still. Clearly he was feeling out of his element. “How about you lay back for me?” 

Billy obeyed, climbing onto the bed and spreading out, watching as Frank moved to join him, straddling his waist. He moved then, swiftly pinning Billy’s wrists to the bed in one easy motion. He pecked the other man’s lips, “Is this okay?”

Billy nodded in response, accepting more kisses until Frank moved on to his jaw and down his neck. He left marks behind, sucking pretty bruises into his skin. Billy tested Frank’s strength, wanting to see how easy it would be to get free because he could if he really wanted, but found he actually liked Frank’s weight on him, keeping him pinned down against the bed. 

A warm tongue lapped at one nipple and then the other and Billy couldn’t help the way he began to squirm. Everything felt so raw and new and he wanted more and more. But at the same time, as Frank began to shed his clothes, Billy felt hesitant. He didn’t know what he could handle just yet and though he wanted, he knew he was going to have to take this slow. 

By now, Frank was down to just his boxers and he was beginning to work on getting Billy’s pants off when the other man took hold of his hands. “You’re gonna have to go slow, okay? Just please, I-I don’t…” Billy’s eyes squeezed shut. “I just need you to do that.” He concentrated on breathing evenly as his body threatened to ruin this, dredging up every bad thought and ugly memory it could. 

Frank recognized what was happening and laced their fingers together, giving Billy’s hands a squeeze. “It’s alright, we can go slow. We’ll do only whatever you’re comfortable with. This is about you, Bill, it’s about making you feel good and I want to do whatever that happens to be.”

Billy nodded slowly, his breathing starting to even out. “I’m okay! I’m okay.” It sounded almost as though he was trying to convince himself just as much as Frank.

Frank was patient though, waiting until Billy had opened his eyes again. “Do you wanna keep going?”

“I’m okay, Castle, I’m not a baby.”

“I never said you were.” Frank didn’t mind Billy’s anger, it was something he had gotten used to being near, like how a fireman got used to being in the heat near a blaze on a regular basis. Billy’s temper was not something he was afraid of and not something he faulted him for, not when he was calm most of the time and Frank himself had a mean streak of his own. 

He did feel bad that it seemed Billy’s arousal had wilted quite a bit thanks to his little outburst, but it pushed him to make up for it though, slowly divesting Billy of his pants. The boxers soon followed and before long, they were both naked. 

Billy felt bold enough to touch Frank, feeling up muscles and scarred skin, loving how firm and strong he felt under his touch. He could definitely get used to this. 

Frank, for his part, enjoyed feeling Billy against him and he was especially pleased to note that his friend was very much standing at attention again, previous unpleasantness forgotten. 

“I have an idea of where we can start, so you don’t get overwhelmed.” Frank offered, leaning up to kiss Billy again. 

“I don’t need-”

“You just said you need us to go slow. So maybe going for everything right now isn’t the best idea. Just trust me, okay? This will be just as good and we can work up to the rest."

Billy was silent for a long moment, lips pressed in a thin line before he muttered, “Show me.”

Frank clambered off of Billy, instead laying down next to him, but not before he’d dug around in the nightstand for a bottle of lube. He set it aside before settling in close to Billy so they were facing each other. He carefully wrapped an arm around the other man’s waist, kissing along his throat in an effort to keep him calm and in the moment. “You’re doing good,” He hummed softly, hoping a little bit of praise would do Billy some good. It probably wasn’t something he was used to getting. 

Billy closed his eyes as he felt Frank’s lips on his skin, letting himself get lost in the feeling. He didn’t expect Frank to say anything like that but it wasn’t as unpleasant as he would have expected. He reached to slip his arm around Frank, moving in closer. Their pose was almost intimate, not something Billy thought he would ever experience. For the moment, he felt relaxed, being able to be calm with Frank in a way he wasn’t able to be with anybody else. 

Frank took that hand of Billy’s that was touching him and slid it down to grip his thigh. “Do you like this part of me?” He asked, hitching his leg up to wrap around Billy’s calf. 

Billy swallowed and nodded, giving Frank’s thigh a squeeze. “I like every part of you.” He admitted softly.

“I think I like every part of you too.” Frank murmured, nosing along Billy’s jaw. “How do you feel about fucking those thighs?” 

“You mean, like…?” That faint blush returned to Billy’s cheeks. “I think I’d like that, actually.”   


The corner of Frank’s mouth turned up and he reached for the lube. He flipped the cap open and spread some on his palm, but didn’t spread it on himself, instead taking hold of Billy’s cock. The other man immediately reacted, moaning softly as Frank stroked him firmly, coating his skin. Billy leaned into him, thrusting his hips into Frank’s fist. 

“God, you sound so perfect.” Frank practically groaned. He reluctantly let go of Billy but helped him adjust into the correct position, a shiver trailing down his spine when Billy’s cock slid between his thighs. It felt so utterly dirty, and the sound Billy made was absolutely obscene. He held onto Frank like he was his only anchor in a gale, his head resting against Frank’s shoulder. His breath came out in quick pants as his hips worked back and forth and Frank had a feeling that he wasn’t going to be able to last very long. 

“Fuck, look at you, Bill, you look like a goddamn dream.” 

The only response he got was a low whine and Billy’s fingernails digging into his skin, not that he minded in the least. Frank turned his head, pressing kisses wherever he could reach on Billy, quietly murmuring encouragement in his ear. 

The taller of the two shivered, his thrusts becoming uneven. His lungs burned and his whole body throbbed with an ache that was so strong it almost hurt. When Billy spoke, his voice came out strained, like he was somehow restraining himself from losing it completely, “I-I can’t...can I?” He could barely think straight enough to get the words out. 

Luckily Frank understood what he was asking. “Go on, you can. Don’t hold back, make a mess of me.” 

Frank had been hard this entire time, but the sound Billy made when he finally let go was enough to have his cock dripping against Billy’s stomach. It was almost like he sounded relieved, probably because he was, having been so pent up and repressed for so long, unable to find any relief when he needed it desperately. Frank felt the hot, wet, stickiness dripping down his thighs but he didn’t care, not when Billy turned to kiss him softly, his eyes glazed over and utterly blissed out. Frank kept a hold of him, stroking through his hair and down his back as his breathing slowly evened out and his heart stopped pounding. 

Frank didn’t expect anything in return, so he was surprised when Billy’s hand wrapped around his swollen dick. Soft lips combined with the scratch of Billy’s beard explored along his neck, making his skin tingle pleasantly. He was already so hard and his mind was still reeling from the fact that they were in bed together in the first place, it didn’t take much before he was nearly to the end. 

“You really don’t -“ He made an attempt to protest but Billy was having none of it, lifting his head so he could nip at Frank’s lips. 

“Want to,” Billy grunted, thumbing over the leaking head. Frank groaned and moved his hips in tandem with Billy, thrusting into his fist. Billy watched his face, committing the image to memory. He hesitantly stole a few kisses from Frank’s lips, loving how deep his voice got when he moaned. 

“I-I’m - ah fuck -”

“Gonna cum, aren’t you? Go on Frankie, wanna see the look on your face when you lose it because of me.”

Frank’s whole body went rigid and he held onto Billy as tight as he could, his breath stuttering as he let out a moan that sounded more animal than man. He spilled into Billy’s fist, making a mess of him and the sheets. 

In the aftermath, they simply laid together, catching their breath. 

Frank stirred first, quietly fumbling around until he found something suitable to clean them up at least a little. Billy didn’t seem like he was in any particular hurry to move. In fact, it was quite the opposite. 

As Frank settled back against the bed, discarding the used tissues, he expected Billy to get up, to make some comment, to try and get him to leave. None of that happened. 

Instead, Billy moved closer once they were cleaned up, planting himself on Frank’s chest, underneath his chin. He slipped his arms around Frank’s middle and settled there. 

Frank didn’t mind this, he was surprised by it, but he didn’t mind. In fact, he almost welcomed it, welcomed Billy’s calm demeanor, his subtle affection. Considering this was not something Billy had ever had, Frank was fine with him doing most whatever he felt comfortable. 

Hesitant fingers traced shapes on Frank’s chest and Frank smiled faintly to himself, reaching to bring the blanket over them. Frank allowed himself to comb through Billy’s hair. And that’s how they both fell asleep, wrapped up in each other. 


	2. Coming Back For More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first encounter, Billy comes calling again after a week of having only his hand to keep him company.

The first thing Frank became aware of was how warm he was and how rested he felt. He hadn’t woken up feeling this good in a long time. It was then that the night before seeped back into his mind and he remembered all that had happened. He opened his eyes and glanced down, finding Billy wrapped around him like some sort of errant octopus, clearly still asleep, his chest rising and falling slowly. Considering he knew how well Billy slept, it did him good to see the other man resting so deeply. 

For a moment, Frank stayed where he was, pushing a few strands of Billy’s hair back into place. He knew he should probably leave, that Billy was very particular about having his own space. But part of him wanted to stay, to indulge himself a little, though he knew Billy probably wouldn’t be happy when he woke up. 

Sighing softly, he extracted himself from the other man’s grip and slipped out of bed. He debated simply getting dressed and leaving but he really needed a shower and a quick one wouldn’t hurt, would it?

The bathroom was as fancy as the rest of the apartment, all marble and gleaming tile beneath expensive lighting. Frank set his clothes on the counter and went about turning on the water, waiting briefly for it to warm before stepping inside. 

The warm spray did wonders on him, loosening muscles and making him feel more at ease. He stretched a bit before beginning to scrub his skin clean with a washcloth. 

He didn’t hear the door open, didn’t realize he wasn’t alone until the sliding door slid back and suddenly he was face to face with Billy, who was still very much naked. 

“Bill! Christ!” 

Billy didn’t respond, his eyes instead taking in all of Frank’s form, raking over glistening skin. The other man swallowed and if his cheeks hadn’t already been red from the steam, he swore he would have blushed. Billy was looking at him like he was about to devour him whole. 

And it appeared that’s exactly what Billy intended to do. He stepped into the stall and slid the door closed behind him. The next thing Frank knew, Billy had him cornered, his mouth on Frank’s before moving to his jaw and then his throat and down to his collarbone. Frank could feel that he was already half hard, grinding against his hip. He exhaled harshly, shifting so their cocks brushed. Billy grinned wickedly once Frank got with the program, sinking his teeth into Frank’s shoulder. 

Frank let out a strained groan, “I didn’t think you’d jump this quick. I thought I’d have a few days at least before you decided if you wanted to come calling again.”

“Well you thought wrong.” Billy always had an appetite for this sort of thing but had never been able to fulfill it. But now? Now he had someone who could actually excite him and he’d be damned if he didn’t take advantage of that. 

Once Frank wrapped his head around what was happening, he kissed Billy harshly, wrapping his arms around the other man’s waist to pull him in close, grinding their hips together. It didn’t take long before they were both hard, skin flushed not just from the heat of the water still running over them. Frank managed to shift his weight so he could flip them around, pinning Billy against the wall. Before he could protest, Frank sank to his knees, eyes turned up to meet Billy’s gaze. “Got anything smart to say now, Russo?”   
  
For once, Billy didn’t. All he could focus on was the fact that Frank was on his knees, lips inches away from his cock. He looked damn near perfect, those dark eyes that Billy swore he could get lost in if he really wanted to and those lips that looked like they were made for sucking dick. 

Frank’s mouth turned up at the corner at Billy’s silence. He reached to take hold of Billy’s manhood, giving him a firm stroke. The other reacted immediately, moaning deeply, his hips twitching forward. “It’s nice to not hear you running your mouth for once.” Frank mused softly, his tongue darting out to tease the head. Billy made a sound that was both turned on and annoyed at the same time, but if he wanted to make a comment, he kept it to himself. 

Frank took the head into his mouth, teasing at first, dragging his tongue across the slit and beneath the head, taking note of which places caused the most reaction and filing them away for future reference. The taste was bitter and slightly salty but Frank didn’t much care, it was something he’d become accustomed to over the years, though it was a bit of a turn on that this time it was with Billy. 

Frank didn’t stop at the head, eagerly swallowing down more. There was a lot to take, but he didn’t care to stop, taking everything in inch by inch until his nose pressed against the finely trimmed patch of curls at the base. There were tears pricking at his eyes but he didn’t care, in fact, he relished the feeling. 

Billy on the other hand felt like he could barely breathe, his lungs aching, eyes squeezed shut as he grabbed a handful of Frank’s hair. He felt as though his knees might give out, something he wasn’t used to feeling at all. He bit down hard on his lip, hard enough to nearly draw blood, trying to keep himself together. He hated that he was nearly to the end already, hated that he was that deprived. But Frank was so damn good at this, at all of it, it was hard to rein himself in. It didn’t help that he enjoyed just being around Frank to begin with, adding another dimension to this whole thing between them. 

Frank pulled back, his lips swollen and wet, his eyes glistening. Billy groaned, brushing a stray tear away with his thumb, “Fuck, you look like sin.” 

Frank licked his lips and gave a bit of an impish grin, “I think you deserve a little bit of sin, don’t you?” He leaned back in to give attention to Billy’s balls, sucking each into his mouth in turn, meanwhile using his hand to stroke the shaft.

Billy did everything he could to remain still, to let Frank do as he pleased, even when every molecule in his body was screaming for him to thrust into Frank’s fist. He was almost grateful when his companion relented and stood up, pulling him in for another kiss. As they kissed, Frank reached between them, gathering them both up in his hand. Billy moaned, biting down on Frank’s lip as their cocks slid against each other. Frank had that grin again, rolling his hips at an easy pace. “Feels good, doesn’t it? Christ, there’s so much I want to show you.”

Billy’s heart did an odd little skip at that and he hated it, hated that he had somehow managed to make something about this moment sentimental. Sentiment was not something he wanted to think about right now. So Billy grabbed Frank by the hair and kissed him again, matching the other man’s movements so they were both sliding into that thick fist. “Yeah? Like what?” Billy shot back, moving to suck a bruise beneath Frank’s jaw, eliciting a groan. 

“I’m gonna show you how good my tongue is inside you. Then it’s gonna be my fingers. And before long you are gonna be begging for it to be my dick.” Frank smirked, that confident smile he got when he was enjoying himself. “By the end of it, you’re gonna so spoiled on me, you won’t even care about not having anybody else because I’m gonna give you exactly what you want, each and every time.” 

“Is that so?” Billy liked this, liked when Frank got cocky, it suited him when he was normally so humble about things, but two could play at that game. Billy shifted their position, pushing Frank back against the tile. His eyes had grown dark and he was panting heavily. He leaned to nip at Frank’s ear lobe, murmuring, “Don’t think you won’t be spreading it for me. I know you Frankie baby, and you aren’t the high and mighty power top that you want me to think you are. I’ve heard the stories.” 

Something like a challenge flashed in Frank’s eyes but he didn’t get a chance to act on it, not when Billy wrapped his hand around Frank’s, adding to the friction for the both of them and suddenly all the boastful talk stopped, instead replaced by heady moans. It didn’t take long before they were both on the cusp, pushed over the edge at nearly the same time, hot and fast and all over the both of them. It was a good thing that the water was still running or there would’ve been another mess to clean up. 

They both stood catching their breath until the water ran cold. Before they exited, Frank grabbed Billy’s face in his hands and kissed him like he was promising something, making sure when he pulled back it was with the taste of Billy on his tongue. 

Billy dressed slowly, eyes on Frank the whole time. His gaze never left the other man, not even as he was walking out.

* * *

Over the next few days, Billy tried to keep his mind on his work but no matter what he did, it seemed to drift back to Frank and as soon he thought about Frank, his mind went down the drain from there. He found himself taking more breaks than he normally would have, and more often than not, his hand ended up where it definitely should not have been during his time at work. It became increasingly clear that he was going to need to get Frank back in his bed and before he got caught by someone with his hand in his pants. 

As soon as he finished on Friday, he was out the door and across town to Frank’s apartment in the Kitchen. Frank usually got out of his construction gig by now, so he should be home. Billy inhaled deeply before lifting his hand up to knock. Frank answered the door soon after and for a minute Billy forgot how to speak. The other man was wearing an old blue button up, the top two buttons being left undone so Billy got a peak of chest hair. His skin was still shining with sweat, clearly having just got home from work. His hair was messy and he smelled a bit like some sort of plaster but goddamn did Billy want him. 

Frank tilted his head to one side, offering a smile. “Need something, Bill?”

Billy blinked, coming back to himself. He met Frank’s gaze and stepped closer, “I think you know what I need.” 

Frank let out a chuckle and stood aside so Billy could come in, “I think I do.”

Billy came inside and Frank shut the door behind them. Frank’s apartment was the exact opposite of Billy’s. It was simple, with few things other than the bare necessities. Frank didn’t keep many mementos and only kept what he needed, nothing expensive and nothing without purpose. Billy found the simplicity almost comforting. 

“You lasted longer than I thought you would.” Frank mused.

Billy rolled his eyes, “You’re fucking hilarious, Frankie. Excuse me for having an appetite.”

Frank’s expression changed and he came up to Billy. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting more. And trust me, I’m happy to give you what you want.” He leaned up to kiss him, taking him by the hand and tugging him toward the bedroom. 

Billy followed, his heart already beginning to speed up. After spending so much of his life barely able to manage much sexual excitement at all, it amazed him that Frank could get him going so easily. 

Frank’s bedroom was just as plain as the rest of the apartment, but the bed was more than big enough for the two of them. But Billy didn’t have much time to pay attention to the room itself, not when Frank was ordering him onto the bed and there was definitely no room in his voice for disobedience. Now Billy wasn’t exactly one to be told what to do, but this was different. They were in the bedroom and this was Frank, big difference compared to what Billy was normally dealing with. 

Billy did as he was told and climbed up onto the bed, watching for Frank’s next move. The other man crossed his arms over his chest and that smirk returned to his lips. “On your hands and knees, Russo.”

Billy swallowed but obeyed, facing away from Frank. He didn’t like the idea of not being able to see what was going on, but he trusted Frank enough to allow it to happen. 

He felt the bed dip, felt Frank come up behind him. Frank then spoke softly, telling Billy that the pants were going to come off, his way of letting Billy know what to expect so he wasn’t made uncomfortable. Billy exhaled deeply, feeling Frank’s deft fingers undo his belt and before pulling everything else down, leaving him open and exposed, his pants and boxers around his thighs. 

“Christ, you are something else.” Frank purred, running his hands over Billy’s back. 

Billy wanted so badly to make a smart remark but held his tongue. He groaned softly when Frank squeezed his ass and urged him down to his elbows. He felt Frank remove his shoes and socks and then the pants came too and suddenly he was bare from the waist down. “Have I ever told you that I love your ass?” Frank wondered, his hands still teasing, kneading and squeezing. 

“No, you never have.” Billy breathed out quietly, laying his head down on his arms. 

“Well I do.” Frank hummed, leaning down to kiss the base of Billy’s spine. Billy shivered, his mind spinning with what could come next. 

Billy inhaled sharply then, his whole body tensing up when he felt that first wet flick between his cheeks. Frank didn’t hold back once he started, holding Billy apart so he could stroke every inch of him with his tongue. 

The sound Billy made was obscene, his toes curling. His hands grabbed the sheets, his back bowing as he hid his face against his arms. Frank brushed a thumb over his opening and Billy swore. Behind him, Frank chuckled. 

“Something...something funny to you?”

“No, not at all. I just never expected you to turn into such a slut.” Frank responded. Billy was about to bite back with something mean when Frank added, “I like it. It’s sexy.” Frank left out the part that the main reason it was so sexy was because it was Billy here, bent over on his bed, legs spread and presenting himself. The same act just wouldn’t have been the same with somebody else in his place. 

Billy was glad his face was covered, afraid of the idea of Frank seeing him blush. Since when did he blush? Nobody made him blush. Except Frank apparently. 

Frank reached beneath Billy and gripped his cock, thumbing the slit as he ate Billy out. The man beneath him moaned, his whole body shuddering. “Fucking fuck, Frank.” Billy squeezed his eyes shut, trying to debate if he should push his hips forward into Frank’s hand or push back onto his tongue. He couldn’t think straight, every stroke of Frank’s tongue pushing him closer and closer to the edge. His hands fisted the sheets and he moaned, cock dripping steadily. 

“I-I’m..” He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence, his body shuddering again without his permission and his knees giving out as he reached his end, his teeth sinking into his arm to muffle his moans. Frank didn’t stop, even as Billy made a mess in his hand, holding onto the other man’s hips, only slowing down once Billy finished shaking. 

Billy felt hazy, having never gotten off quite that hard before. And it appeared, if the noise behind him was any indication, that Frank wasn’t done with him just yet. 

Frank guided him onto his back, careful to settle him away from his mess. Frank reached to find a cloth to wipe Billy’s skin clean before digging around in the bedside table for a bottle of lube. 

Billy draped an arm over his eyes, taking several deep breaths to get his heart rate back to normal. “What are you up to?” He directed at Frank, nudging him with his foot. 

“I told you I was going to make you come twice, didn’t I?” Frank found the lube and settled himself back between Billy’s legs.

The other man managed a small smile, “That you did and you are a man of your word.” 

“Damn right I am.” Frank responded, sitting on his knees as he opened the bottle and spread some of the gel onto his fingers. 

Slick fingers went slow, taking their time, making sure Billy had a chance to get used to the feeling. Soon, he was showing an eagerness he’d shown with everything they’d done, spreading his legs and moving with Frank. Soft moans escaped him as one finger became two and then three. Billy’s cheeks were a warm pink color by now and that color was rapidly spreading down his chest. He looked pretty damn near perfect to Frank, his hair messy and his lips parted as he panted and whined. His cock was even more flushed than the rest of him, dripping steadily onto his belly. Frank knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer, but he wasn’t disappointed in the least. In fact, he took pride in every time he managed to get his best friend off. He knew there was a lot of lost time to make up for. 

When Billy’s breathing suddenly kicked up a notch and his whines and moans became even more desperate, Frank responded by speeding up his own movements, making sure Billy got what he needed. It was only a short time then before Billy cursed loudly, his back arching up off the bed as he spilled over his stomach. He clamped down hard around Frank’s fingers, his hands fisting the sheets. 

Frank kept going until it almost became too much, before carefully removing his fingers. He cleaned the other man up after that, getting up to retrieve a wet cloth. It was a good thing too, Billy’s limbs felt leaden, like he would never be able to move them again. Frank settled next to him after he finished, stroking down his hip quietly as the other man caught his breath. 

Frank didn’t expect to get anything in return, but when Billy sat up and kissed him hard, he certainly didn’t deny him. The next thing he knew, he was being pushed back onto the bed and Billy’s hands were at his belt, undoing it with quick fingers before pulling everything down his thighs. A strained moan came from him when the other man immediately took his hard dick into his mouth, sucking wetly. Frank’s eyes fluttered closed and his head fell back, a hand coming to run through Billy’s messy locks. 

It had been a long time since Frank had had someone on his dick in any sense of the word and it was clear that Billy had never done this before. But, what he lacked in experience, he more than made up for in enthusiasm. He sucked like his life depended on it, like this was going to be the first and only time he’d ever get to do this. His lips were soon swollen red and slick as he mimicked what he’d seen Frank do to him. It wasn’t nearly as easy as he made it look, but Billy enjoyed it anyway, from the sounds Frank made all the way down to the way he tasted on his tongue. 

Frank groaned when Billy pulled back, the sound sloppy and wet. But then he went lower and Christ, it had been even longer since someone had bothered to eat him out. It seemed Billy was growing more confident, trying out the things Frank had done to him. It gave Frank a nice feeling, to know he was giving Billy what he wanted, something he’d craved for so long. 

That slick tongue felt like heaven, stroking in exactly the right places. Every touch had Frank inching toward oblivion, his thick dick a bright red as it left a trail of precum on his flat stomach. Billy figured out he could multitask, using his hand to stroke Frank’s cock as he used his mouth. Frank groaned, a shiver trailing down his spine. He was close, so near that edge, just needed a little bit more. That came in the form of a slick finger pressing inside, just enough to push him off that cliff, his whole body tensing up, cock spurting over his stomach and his chest. 

Frank was surprised when Billy responded the same way he had, reaching to grab a cloth to clean up the mess. When he finished, he tossed the dirty rag aside and settled down next to Frank. Frank wordlessly lifted his arm so Billy could come and settle in close like he had done the last time. He seemed more at ease now, like this whole routine between them was something they’d been doing for a long time, not mere days. Frank didn’t mind though, he even welcomed the affection, though he never would’ve said so. He simply enjoyed Billy’s presence silently, grateful to have it as long as the other man would allow. 

“Do you mind this becoming a regular thing?” Frank finally asked after they’d both lapsed into silence for a good while.

“Do you?” Billy responded, face half buried in Frank’s chest.

“No, I said before that there was so much I wanted to show you and that’s still true. Is that okay?”

Billy was quiet for a long moment before answering softly, “More than okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm saintaleksander on Tumblr.


	3. Alcohol Can't Hide Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their time together, Billy and Frank go out for a drink. But will a simple trip out turn into something more?

This time when Frank woke up, late in the night, he, for once, felt utterly at ease. He felt like everything was as it should be. Billy was still asleep, his cheek resting on Frank’s bare chest. Frank had never seen him look so relaxed and so vulnerable. It was a nice change, seeing him without any walls up. If that’s what this thing between them, whatever it was, was going to change, then Frank couldn’t say he would be disappointed. 

He let his eyes fall closed again, deciding he was going to take a moment to enjoy this. His fingers played along Billy’s shoulder, tracing old scars with a gentle touch. Billy reacted, huffing softly in his sleep before pressing himself closer to Frank. 

That’s how Billy woke a short while later, wrapped around Frank like the errant octopus he was at heart. His eyes opened slowly before he inhaled and lifted his head, for once his hair not so perfect, the gel having lost its effect. 

“What time is it?”

Frank didn’t open his eyes. “You aren’t blind, look at the clock.”

Billy grumbled something under his breath before rolling onto his other side to check the bedside unit. It was a little after midnight. 

Billy stretched then before carefully sitting up and planting his feet on the floor. He ran a hand through his hair, most likely in an effort to fix it only to end up making it even messier. 

“I want a drink. We should go get a drink.”

“You sure you can walk?”

“It was just your fingers, not your dick, calm down.” 

“Just wondering. I guess we could go to this place a few blocks over. Though it’s more my speed than yours.” 

“It’ll be fine.” Billy stood up and stretched again, and Frank opened his eyes just in time to catch the sight. Back muscles taunt leading down to those dimples just above that ass that he had taken such a liking to. It wasn’t even that thick, it was just a nice ass, at least in Frank’s opinion. He liked most every bit of Billy’s body and the thought that he most likely was going to get to explore more of it very soon was enough to get him out of bed. 

They both dressed, Frank in a clean shirt and jeans plus his favorite boots and Billy in a sweater and black pant combo, something Frank had readily available. Billy had long since stashed a few extra clothes at Frank’s apartment in case of some emergency, so that meant he even had a bit of hair gel lying around so he could fix those dark locks. Once they were both dressed, they made the short walk over to the bar. 

The place wasn’t anything fancy, definitely more fit to Frank’s taste. But if Billy minded the bikers or the odd smell of overly fried food or the shitty decor, he didn’t mention it. Instead he took up a seat at the end of the bar and waited for Frank to join him before ordering for them both. A neat glass of scotch for himself and a beer for Frank. 

When their drinks came, Frank smiled a bit and clinked his bottle against Billy’s glass. “To...making up for lost time.”

Billy looked a little surprised but nodded, offering Frank a small, but genuine smile before they both took a drink. 

Frank watched, unable to help noticing how good Billy’s lips looked, the way his Adam’s apple bobbed as he drank. The other man certainly wasn’t shying away from his gaze either, watching Frank just as much as Frank was watching him. So apparently they’d gotten out of the apartment only to see who could eyefuck the other. 

But, they weren’t the only ones at the bar. And Frank couldn’t help noticing the way some people were looking at Billy, both male and female. For a second he’d forgotten that other people had eyes and could see how beautiful Billy was but was quickly reminded. 

The first woman that came up to them, Frank brushed off. The second too. Billy soaked up the attention just like he always did, flashing that brilliant smile and taking any offered drinks. Frank tried to ignore it, tried to let it slide off his back, but when the first guy made a pass, he’d had enough. He quickly excused them and pulled Billy toward the men’s room. 

Thankfully, it was empty. Frank locked the door and spun around to face the other man. “What the hell are you doing?”

Billy blinked slowly before raising an eyebrow. “What? Can’t I enjoy myself a little? That’s why people go to bars, Frank.”

Frank huffed, “And what’s gonna happen when one of them wants to take you home? I’m sure someone will. You can’t do shit!” 

Billy expression turned sour. “Fuck you, Frank. Just because things are the way they are doesn’t mean you are entitled to me.”

“I never said I was! But I at least thought…” 

“What, huh? What did you think?”

“I thought maybe you’d fucking see what’s right in front of your face! That this whole thing happened for a reason!”

Billy looked at him skeptically, “What in the fuck are you talking about?”

“Us!” Frank exclaimed. “Us, Bill! Don’t you see it? Don’t you feel it? This shit with it only being me, maybe it happened for a reason. Maybe it happened because you’re not supposed to be with anybody else, you’re supposed to be with me. You and me, just like it’s always been.”

Billy was looking at him like he’d lost his mind. “You can’t be serious. What? I’m supposed to be in love with you or some bullshit? That shit’s not real, Frank. Not for me.”

Frank felt like he’d been punched in the gut. He could feel all the trust between them withering away and he struggled to find a way to save it. “No.” He grunted, taking a step closer to Billy. “No, you can say that all you want but I know it’s not true. It’s not.” 

“You don’t know shit!”

“I know you! I know you better than I know myself! And you wouldn’t have acted the way you have these last couple weeks if you didn’t love me!”

Billy scoffed. 

Frank clenched his teeth. “Fine then, prove it. Say it to my face. Tell me you don’t care, that it’s just been sex and nothing else. Say it, say you feel nothing for me.” 

Silence fell between them. Billy glared, anger rolling off of him in waves. But he said nothing, hands clenching again and again at his sides. 

Frank exhaled shakily and took a step forward, grabbing hold of Billy’s sweater. They were nearly nose to nose, eyeing each other warily. Finally, Billy spoke, his voice pained, “But I’m broken.”

Frank’s hand released Billy’s shirt and slid up to cup the back of his neck, bringing him in close so their foreheads touched and they leaned into one another. “Not to me you’re not. Sharp edges and all, to me, you’re perfect.”

Frank didn’t hesitate then, kissing him hard. Billy reached to grab onto Frank’s shoulders, almost as though he was afraid his knees would buckle. The kiss was heated and desperate all at once, like they couldn’t get enough of each other. Billy opened his mouth to let Frank do as he pleased and pretty soon he had Billy backed up against the sinks. When they parted, lips swollen and wet, Frank turned Billy around, bending him over the porcelain. The taller of the two let out a moan, feeling the hard outline of Frank’s dick against his ass. Frank wasn’t ashamed about grinding against him either. 

“Fuck,” He breathed out brokenly, leaning his head against the mirror. He was already halfway hard himself, hands gripping the sink. 

“God, you can’t imagine the things I want to do to you.” Frank murmured, his voice a deep, velvet growl. 

“Then do it. I want it, god I fucking need it.” 

Frank snapped his hips forward, holding onto Billy’s waist. “What do you need, Bill?”

Billy groaned, toes curling in his shoes. “You, I fucking need you to fuck me. Just fucking hold me down and fuck me on that fat fucking cock of yours. It’s taken us fucking long enough to get to this point. I don’t know about you but I am sick as shit of waiting.”

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.” Frank pulled away, allowing Billy to turn back around before kissing him harshly. “As soon as we are back in my apartment, your ass is mine.”

Billy let out a breathless laugh but let Frank unlock the door and pull him out of the bathroom. They settled their tab and made a quick exit before anyone paid them any attention. 

As soon as the door to the apartment was closed behind them, Frank was on Billy, first attacking his neck before roughly pulling off his sweater, not caring about how expensive it had to be. By the time they reached the bedroom, they’d lost most of their clothes. Frank had been preparing to push Billy back onto the bed, only to have the other man step away from him mid-kiss. Frank looked at him, slightly bewildered, only to feel his mouth go dry. Of all the things Frank expected his best friend to do, this was not one of them. 

Billy was down to just his underwear and obviously turned on, skin flushed. He’d moved away from Frank and instead of simply sitting or laying back on the bed, he had chosen the third option, kneeling before ending up on all fours, effectively offering himself up to Frank and his mercy. 

It took everything in Frank’s power to not audibly moan, though he swore his manhood gave a very interested twitch. 

“You don’t have to do that…” He offered quietly, coming closer. 

Billy didn’t move, simply swallowed and replied, “I want to. I said I needed you and I meant it.”

Frank couldn’t help thinking how hard this must be for Billy, to relinquish his control over the situation. Outside of this room, he was very much in the driver’s seat when it came to his life and how things went. He rarely let go of that, rarely let anyone dictate what he did or how he did it. Frank was sure it stemmed from the exact opposite he’d experienced at such a young age. The fact that Billy trusted him enough to even ask for this whole thing was a minor miracle in and of itself, but this? Submitting himself to Frank’s will in the most intimate sense of the word? It was like the man was giving him a gift, allowing their relationship to cross into a whole new territory. Frank knew he damn well better not screw it up. 

“You are so goddamn perfect.” Frank breathed, coming up behind the other man to kneel on the bed. He was still in his jeans but nothing else and took the opportunity to take hold of Billy’s hips and grind himself against his ass, like he’d done when they were at the bar.

Billy exhaled noisily, his hands gripping the sheets. “Don’t tease.”

“I can’t help it, I’ve been thinking about doing this for a long time.”

This took Billy by surprise. He turned his head in Frank’s direction, a strange look in his eye. “What do you mean?”

“You aren’t the only one that’s been thinking about this.” Frank murmured, hands sliding down Billy’s backside. “I’ve thought about this, about you, for years.”

Billy looked at him a moment longer before he ducked his head, eyes on the bedspread. “I always told myself that nobody, especially you, could want me, not with the way I am.”

Frank ran a hand over Billy’s back, hoping it was soothing. “I’ve wanted you practically since I met you.” 

Billy licked his lips and pressed his hips back into Frank’s crotch. “Then show me. Fucking make me yours.”

Frank did make a sound this time, a soft groan leaving parted lips. He pushed off his pants and underwear, grinding against Billy’s still clothed ass. Billy’s eyes closed and he bit his lip in anticipation as Frank pulled his boxers down and threw them aside. The other man was leaking already, leaving a trail of slick across Billy’s cheeks. He leaned over to grab the lube where it was left on the nightstand from their previous encounter, slicking up two fingers. 

The sound Billy made when those fingers entered him was a thing of beauty. He sounded so desperate, a neediness in his voice. Frank didn’t waste time, thrusting the digits in earnest. Billy moaned each time, shifting his hips to meet the fingers. But he needed more, so much more.

Luckily Frank wasn’t interested in waiting anymore. He deemed Billy ready, removing his fingers in favor of slicking up his dick. Even a few simple strokes sent shivers down his spine, his skin hot to the touch. He was beyond ready, but there was one thing he still had to do. He reached and guided Billy over onto his back, spreading those long legs and pulling him closer by his thighs. He grinned at the other man, turning his head to lean and kiss the top of Billy’s knee. “Ready?”

Billy nodded quickly, hands fisting the sheets in anticipation. “Fuck me,” He begged softly, “my ass is yours and nobody else’s.” 

Frank didn’t waste time, soon sinking all the way into that tight heat. Billy moaned brokenly in response, his head falling back against the pillows. Frank leaned over him, gathering him up his arms as he kissed his throat. Billy latched on, wrapping his arms around Frank’s broad shoulders.

It was so much, making him feel whole in the best possible way. He’d never felt anything like it before, but even as Frank held still and gave him time to adjust, Billy knew he was going to like this, possibly even more so than he thought. The pain soon ebbed away and he was practically begging Frank to move. 

Frank was only too happy to obey, going slowly at first before thrusting harder, the room soon filling with the sounds of skin on skin. Billy squeezed his eyes shut, crying out with each one, blunt nails digging into his shoulders. This didn’t deter Frank in the least, spurring him to thrust harder. 

“You are so fucking beautiful.” Frank purred, leaning their foreheads together. He pressed kiss after kiss to Billy’s lips, enjoying every sweet sound that came from him. 

Frank knew the other man couldn’t last much longer, his cock leaking slick between their bellies. He was determined to make sure Billy came harder than he ever had in his life. 

He reached between them, taking hold of Billy’s dick, making sure to stroke in time with every thrust, watching with rapt attention as Billy drew closer and closer to the edge. 

Billy held onto Frank even tighter, his moans growing louder and more desperate. Frank had never seen him like this, utterly coming apart at the seams. He sure hoped it wouldn’t be the last time. 

“God - fucking shit, Frank…” He didn’t know whether to push back on Frank’s cock or push up into his hand. It was too much of a good thing and he couldn’t help feeling embarrassed that he was so close already. But he couldn’t stop it, didn’t want to either, not if it meant Frank letting go of him. Especially when Frank shifted his hips and suddenly he was right at the tipping point. “Fuck, you’re gonna make me come…”

Frank kissed him hard, nipping at his bottom lip. “Come for me, Bill. Don’t fucking hold back, I wanna see that pretty face when you fall apart.”

Billy whined in response, holding onto Frank like he was the only thing holding him together. And at this point, he almost actually was. 

The moment Billy’s whole body went rigid and he clamped down on Frank’s dick, Frank knew he was as gone as Billy was. As Billy spilled hot and sticky between them, moaning for all the world like he couldn’t get enough, Frank was right behind him, kissing him possessively as they both climaxed. Though he’d been determined to give Billy the best orgasm of his life, Frank was pretty sure he’d given the same thing to himself. 

Frank released his grip on Billy, settling him carefully against the pillows. Billy reluctantly let go of Frank, sinking back into the bed, his body feeling like someone had attached lead weights to his limbs. Frank detached himself fully, leaning back on his knees. He groaned softly when he took in everything that Billy was now. 

The other man, usually the perfect picture of composure and grace, never not put together, looked utterly debauched. His hair was messy again and his cheeks and chest were flushed a pleasant red color. His belly was covered with the evidence of his orgasm, painted like some sort of Jackson Pollock. His throat and his spread thighs all had bruises and hickies covering them. But what Frank couldn’t get over, was that Billy was  _ leaking  _ because of him, so full of come that he couldn’t contain it all. It was obscene in a way that Frank hadn’t expected, sending a chill down his spine. 

“Look at you,” He breathed, running a hand down Billy’s thigh, touching him in an almost reverent sort of way. “You are a fucking sight. We just finished and I’m already thinking about jumping you again.”

“Well you better hold yourself back until I can feel my legs again.” Billy muttered, an arm slung over to cover his eyes. He was focusing on trying to breathe normally, his heart still racing. 

  
Frank climbed off the bed and went to get a cloth to clean them up, taking his time with Billy. Once they were both halfway decent, he came back to bed, settling himself next to his best friend. Billy had finally stopped panting and removed his arm so Frank could see his eyes again. 

“How was it?” He asked, moving a little closer. Frank had done everything he could to make Billy’s first real time good and he could only hope it was everything the other man had wanted. 

Billy was quiet for a moment, as if he was contemplating everything that had occurred between them. Finally, one of those small, but genuine smiles came to his lips. “It was good, real fucking good. You were real fucking good.” 

“So were you.” Frank agreed, offering his own smile. 

And right then, as his eyes met Billy’s dark ones, Frank couldn’t help himself. He reached to bring the other man in close and kissed him, his heart stuttering when Billy’s hand came to tangle in his short hair and he kissed back with a hunger Frank recognized in himself. 

When they finally parted, Frank didn’t allow him to go far, instead they leaned into each other, their embrace almost intimate. 

“I meant what I said, Bill. You and I, we’re both made of broken glass and bullet holes. But I think, deep down, that just means we’re finally right where we need to be. I know I am.” 

Billy was quiet again, his gaze searching Frank’s, almost like he was sure he’d find some sort of lie in his expression. He could find none though, just big brown eyes imploring him to see things the same way. 

For once, Billy found he didn’t have to think about it, didn’t have to question it. He realized he could have this, he could have Frank if he really wanted to, just the way he was. He was broken, he was, but in the same sort of way Frank was. Together they fit like a matching pair, two halves of a whole, their sharp, jagged edges matching up like the pieces of a puzzle. 

Instead of answering right away, he kissed Frank again, hoping he would understand that better than any words Billy could possibly come up with. And as always, Frank got the message, kissing back with just as much intensity, his fingertips brushing through Billy’s beard. 

“You and me,” Frank murmured, his lips brushing against Billy’s, “we don’t need anything else.”

Billy couldn’t help but feel inclined to agree. “You and me.” He agreed and kissed Frank once more for good measure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm saintaleksander on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm saintaleksander on Tumblr.


End file.
